Kung Fu Panda: 5
by Hulith
Summary: Somme is about to rise from his imprisonment and rain destruction all over China as revenge for what they did to him. How will our beloved heroes stop this villain from coming back? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Kung Fu Panda doesn't belong to me. It belongs to DreamWorks Animation.**

**The story belongs to me and a character I made up named Huli.**

**Kung Fu Panda 5 Chapter 0: Prologue**

The birds chirp as the morning comes. It was peaceful in the panda's hidden village. The residents wake up to work in the rice fields and watch their cubs play. Then something caught everyone in the village's attention. Po's father was carrying a fox over his left shoulder walking toward his perched patio overlooking the village.

Po's father puts the fox on the floor mat. He quickly starts making a new batch of tea for the stranger that he found half frozen. He shakes the fox trying to wake him up, but it wasn't working. He took the boiling water and poured a few cups.

Huli wake ups as hot boiling water hit his face. Po's father poured the pot of hot water on the fox's face and it worked.

"What the… where… Where am I?" Huli asks still disoriented.

"You're safe now, stranger. I found you in the abandoned town of Master Viper. You were frozen; lucky your face was out of the ice otherwise you would have died," Po's father explains.

Huli looks to his right to see a panda, "Wait… you're a panda. I thought Shen wiped out the pandas."

"That's what I thought, until more of my species started showing up. We've managed to stay hidden for years now; only some merchants or travelers have found this place. We all ask them to keep quiet about this place, so that Shen cannot find us again. Now I ask you to do the same.

Huli was happy to give them the good news, "Shen's dead. He was crushed by his own cannon."

"That's why I sensed my son was still alive. I wish I was there to see Shen fall. He murdered so many of us; one of them being my wife."

"I'm sorry to hear that. There's something you should know though mister …"

"Boqin is my name. What's your name?"

"Huli is my name. I know your son and surprisingly he defeated Shen."

Boqin was happy to hear this, "How is he? Where is he?"

"He's great. He's the Dragon Warrior of the Valley of Peace. He trains with the legendary Furious Five and works in a noodle shop with his father."

"He has a dad. I am glad he has found a father. It was a better path for him. Can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure, you saved my life," Huli says after taking a sip of hot tea.

"Can you bring my son here to let him know that we exist and his father is still alive?"

Huli seemed confused. "You can't go yourself?"

"No. I cannot leave this village alone, it could get attacked. I must protect it at all costs."

"I understand, I will bring your son here," Huli promises while looking at the mountains that surround this village. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're in the Himalayan Mountains. We retreated here and found this place; somehow this place had a sense of energy to keep the plants alive and healthy. We all agreed to call it Shangri-La. I almost forgot, what's my son's name? We hadn't named him yet, when Shen attacked."

"Po… his name is Po. Po Ping is his full name," Huli says while smiling. "You said we're in the Himalayas, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Why? Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah a place called Koan Prison."

"Ah yes, it's not far from here just go through that cave and keep going forward until you see a door a little ways in a cave."

"Thanks Boqin. I need to head out right now; I also thank you for the tea and no need to give me supplies."

"Goodbye Huli."

Huli makes his way through a crowd of pandas staring at him. The cave had a couple of torches lying on top of large rock with a pan of oil on the right face of the cave. He picks one up, dips it in oil, and then gets two spark rocks to light the torch. Before he lit the torch, he notices a lot of little cylinder things next to all these supplies. He heads back to the patio of Boqin to ask what this cylinder thing is for.

"Excuse me Boqin. What are these cylinder shaped things?"

"Those are the weapons we use here to protect ourselves."

Huli looks at the contraption with confusion, "Do you throw it?"

Boqin hold his hand out and Huli puts it in his hand. Boqin twist the top of it and it extents out to a replica of a police baton.

"I could use one of these," Huli comments.

"Here take it, we have enough."

"Thanks, I'll be on my way now"

Huli makes his way to the cave and lights the torch. The second he steps out of the opposite end of the cave, it snows calmly and the warm sun hitting his face makes him feel happy. Now he has to head straight until he finds the Koan Prison.

* * *

><p>Po and the Five were mourning the death of Huli again. Viper has it hardest because she loses the love of her life again and they didn't get to catch up with each other before he fell down the Thread of Hope with Scorpio. Viper was sitting at the Peace Tree singing to herself of the song Huli sang to her the night before the battle. Master Shifu didn't mind that Viper didn't show up for the morning training because the pain she has been through needs to heal.<p>

Po was listening to her beautiful voice as she sings. Po wanted to comfort her because he felt the same for his childhood friend dying yesterday. He approaches her slowly from behind, trying not to disturb her singing. He's right behind the tree now and he peaks around it to see Viper staring out to the morning sun.

She just finishes the song, so Po moves to sit next to her.

"Hey Viper, I heard you singing," Po says with sorrow.

"It's Huli's song just for me."

Met a girl in the parking lot  
>And all I did was say hello<br>Her pepper spray made it rather hard  
>For me to walk her home<br>But I guess that's the way it goes

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
>When I walked by and you caught my eye<br>Didn't you know love could shine this bright  
>Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights<p>

Met a girl with a graceful charm  
>But when beauty met the beast, he froze<br>Got the sense I was not her type  
>By the black eye and bloody nose<br>But I guess that's the way it goes

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
>When I walked by and you caught my eye<br>Didn't you know love could shine this bright  
>Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights<p>

It's suffocating to say but the female mystique takes my breath away  
>So give me a smile or give me a sneer<br>'Cause I'm trying to guess here

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
>When I walked by and you caught my eye<br>Didn't you know love could shine this bright  
>I'm sorry I ever tried<br>Deer in the headlights

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
>When I walked by and you caught my eye<br>Didn't you know love could shine this bright  
>If life was a game you would never play nice<br>If love was a beam you'd be blind in both eyes  
>Put your sunglasses on 'cause you're the deer in the headlights<br>You're the deer in the headlights

**(A/N: This song does not belong to me it belongs to Owl City and the song is called "Deer In The Headlights")**

"I like it and your singing."

"Thanks," Viper says blankly.

"I like to hear it again."

"I was going to sing it again anyway," Vipers starts to cry when she begins.

"Wow that was amaz…" Po says getting cut off.

Viper had plunged her lips onto Po's lips.

"Thanks for coming here Po."

Po didn't say anything for he was in shock from the kiss. Viper slithers onto his laps and laid her head on his soft, squishy belly. She closes her eyes for a nap and Po then decides to nap too.


	2. Chapter 1: Koan Prison

**Kung Fu Panda 5 Chapter 1: Koan Prison**

Huli was walking up a slope of knee deep snow. The higher he'd ascend this hill it became harder to breath, and the winds picked up. It was still bright out for an afternoon in the Himalayans. He finally reaches the cave that he saw miles at the bottom hill, where he started.

Huli enters the cave to find two dead oxen guards. He kneels over the corpses to find multiple stab wounds in the torso. Turning his head to the left he sees the door of steel dented inward with blast marks on it, resting inside the wall.

Huli sticks his head in, looking both ways before entering. He continues right because there were a lot of corpses in that direction. There were wolves and scorpions, along with oxen, rams, and rhinos.

After a good couple of feet down the hall he reaches stairs that lead down to a square room with three double doors. Huli begins to descend the stairs, stops dead in his track as he felt a sharp object at the back of his neck. He turns around to see a tanuki pointing a crossbow at him.

"Who are you?" the tanuki says nervously.

Huli quickly hit the crossbow out of the raccoon's hands, taking the crossbow and pointing it at him.

"Wait, wait! We can work something out. Just put the bow down," Kiyoshi pleads to the stranger.

"Sorry, can't do that," Huli answer and pulls the trigger.

Kiyoshi close his eyes shut when he hears the contraption set off. He opens his eyes to see himself still alive. Then a scorpion collapses next to him with an arrow through its face.

"Now, where's your master?" Huli asks.

Kiyoshi answer honestly for his savior, "The door to the left, you'll find him."

"Thanks."

Huli walks over to the door and opens it to find a long dining table with two very decorative chairs on the ends and many chairs on the side for looks or guests. Huli peaks around the very nice chair to see another fox on the other end eating his meal.

* * *

><p>Huli starts to remember the time he came here with Master Flying Rhino. They had just defeated the Black Sorcerer, Somme by trapping him into a meteorite and raided his lab of potions. Master Flying Rhino came here to give a potion to the master of Koan Prison and that was a fox named Genkuro.<p>

"Greetings Master Flying Rhino," Genkuro says as Master Flying Rhino began to sit on the other end of the dining table. "What brings you to my humble prison?"

"This," Master Flying Rhino says pulling out a bottle of black liquid. "It a potion that the Black Sorcerer used to stay young by using the power of shadows. I need you to hide it." He slides the bottle across the sleek marble table top. The bottle stops perfectly in front of Genkuro.

Genkuro picks it up and looks at the liquid inside, moving it around, "What's in it for me?"

"Well if you don't protect it, Genkuro, then China will fall and you will with it."

"Hmm, okay."

Genkuro got out of his chair and moved over to the top of the fire place. He pressed a brick in and the wall behind the fire wood slid back, moved to the left. He then proceeded to put the bottle in the back and then pressed on the same brick to make go back to its original position. He turned back to look at Master Flying Rhino, only to find he had left already.

* * *

><p>Genkuro asks loudly across his table, "Who are you?"<p>

Huli pulls his hood off to reveal his face.

"Ah, it's the prized student of Master Flying Rhino." Genkuro says with a happy tone. "So, I guess you're here for the potion."

"Yes I'm here for that. Seeing that your prison has been compromised it's not safe from Somme anymore." Huli explains. "I'm also here to see you, brother."

Genkuro had a shock look on his face, "What did you say?"

"I'm your half brother Genkuro."

"You lie!" Genkuro mad pushes his plate off the table.

"Yes we are. We have the same mother, but different fathers."

"My family died when the Tiger Clan attacked us."

"I know your mother lived because I was born."

"Prove it then. What was her name?"

"Keiko was her name."

Genkuro eyes started to water when he heard his mother's name again, "How could this be?"

"She told me that your family was attacked by tigers after a performance your father and she did, but she escaped to a fishing village. She fell in love with another man there and they remarried. She then had me," Huli explains. "We were a happy family until that month where we hit by a drought. I have seven siblings, four brothers and three sisters. One of my brothers is you."

* * *

><p>Huli then remembers what that month did to their family. It was the middle of summer, there was a lack of rain causing a drought, killing many fish. The village's main source of food was now gone and there was no place near the village to get food. Then one day Huli woke up at night and overheard yelling in his house between his parents.<p>

"You need to change your job, instead of being a fisherman," His mother yelled.

"Well I'm not good at any other job."

"Well get better at something."

"We can manage here."

"No we can't. Our kids might die from starvation because of this drought."

"Then why did you have seven kids!"

His mother slapped him hard on the cheek for saying that.

"Look, I didn't mean to say that." His father said rubbing his left cheek.

"Yes you did."

Huli saw this happen all from his room and surprisingly his brothers didn't wake up from the commotion. He thought to himself that if his brothers and sisters will die, then it's because of the food. He was seven, so he eats more.

Finally he came to a conclusion he needs to disappear, so his brothers and sisters can survive. He doesn't pack anything he opened his window panels and before he jumped down from the window. He hears his youngest brother behind him.

"Huli, where are you going?" Rai asked.

"Going away, Rai," Huli answered with a river of tears going down his cheeks. "Don't tell mom and dad."

"Why are you going?"

Huli jumps down from the window sill go over to Rai and give him a hug.

"Because Rai, I love you and the others. This is what I must do. Now go back to bed."

Rai went back to bed. Huli didn't know where he was going, but hoping somewhere good. He ran through the forest and ran and ran. He ran through many towns, bamboo forests, roads and villages.

He ran for two days straight and finally he stopped right in front of the Bao Gu Orphanage during the night. He knocked on the door and passed out on the ground. The matron of the orphanage opens the door to find a fox sleeping. She looks around to see if anyone was there, but nothing, so she took him into the orphanage.

* * *

><p>"Here," Genkuro says while putting the potion on the table along with a wine glass and a bottle of wine. "Now what are you going to do?" Genkuro asks while sitting on the side chair next to Huli, pouring wine in his glass and Huli's glass."<p>

"I'm going to go to the Valley of Peace and get help to hide this potion," Huli answers and then takes a sip of wine. "I'm surprise you didn't drink this potion."

"I didn't need to live longer than I already had."

"You know what happens when you drink it?"

"Yes, I gave some to this prisoner that keeps me up to date on the Furious Five. Too bad he failed me one day and he paid with his life." Genkuro explains drinking the last of his wine in the glass. "He looked like he didn't age one bit for the four years he worked for me and he was fifty years old."

"What else does it do?" Huli asks finishing his wine in the glass.

"You're invincible for the four years you get. I couldn't kill him until the day he drank it four years ago. The quark has the measurement for four years. You also travel in shadows and if you're good you could manipulate objects that go inside you." Genkuro explains. "You should do it because it might save your life."

"I would only use it in an emergency," Huli explains while putting the bottle away in his satchel. "I'm going to the Valley of Peace. You want to join me?"

"Sure, I have business there anyway and that there's not much here anymore."

"By the way, we're going to get the others first."

"Your brothers and sisters, at least I'll get to know them."

"We're also going to stop by the village to see mother and Rai."

"It will be great to see her again."

"Kiyoshi come on. You're coming with us," Genkuro says.

Huli, Genkuro and Kiyoshi walk outside the doorway that leads out to the cave. Kiyoshi looks back at the prison one more time, before they leave. Genkuro picks up the spear from one of the dead oxen guard.

"Aren't you going to miss this place?" Kiyoshi asks.

"No because I no longer need revenge… now that I know the truth."

**A/N: Let me guess what your're thinking that's a character from another story. Yes that's is true I asked Ulver33 to use his characters in the story. I thank him very much and please read his/her story to get more insight to his character. Sorry don't know the gender LOL.**


	3. Chapter 2: Resume or Reset?

**Kung Fu Panda 5 Chapter 2: Resume or Reset?**

The bright morning sun rose over the mountain, making the residents of the valley wake up for work. The gongs rang as usual and the Kung Fu masters leaped out of their rooms to greet their master.

"Today we're going to do something different." Master Shifu announces and leaves to go outside.

Po and the Five follow their Master until they reached the palace steps. Viper seemed to be happy again, like she moved on from Huli's death.

"Okay, here's your training for today." Master Shifu says holding his palm open down the stairs.

Everyone, but Po starts down the stairs.

Po asks a question because he doesn't like stairs and that this was out of their ordinary training. "Um, Master Shifu. Why are we doing this?"

"Because, Dragon Warrior you went missing for the afternoon training yesterday."

"What? No I wasn't… okay I was doing something for my dad."

"Po is that the full truth?" Master Shifu reassures.

"Yes, yes it is Master Shifu," Po says.

"Okay then Po, I'll go talk to your father to confirm of your whereabouts."

"Okay you do that Master Shifu."

Master Shifu starts to descend the step and so does Po trying to beat Shifu down the steps.

Mantis was the first one to reach the bottom of the step, before he could go back up the steps a gorilla that kind of looks like Monkey asks, "Excuse me do you know where I can find Monkey?"

"Why do you need to know where he is?"

"I'm a friend."

Monkey then happens to arrive at the bottom of the steps.

"There you are brother." The gorilla announces.

"Bo, what are you doing here?"

"Here to see you. It's been a long time."

"Well I have to train right now, so meet you up the steps."

"Come on, I think your master will understand."

Tigress and Viper arrive at the same time.

"Who are you?" Tigress asks.

"Bo, Monkey's brother." Bo answers.

Viper confused about their relation to one another, "Really, but you're a gorilla though?"

"Well our parents were a gorilla and golden langur," Monkey explains.

"Awesome," Viper says about the first time ever.

"Hey, what's everyone talking about," Crane asks arriving.

"My brother is here," Monkey explains.

"That's your brother?"

"Yes, yes he is."

"Wow, its Bo and it rhymes with Po. That's so awesome." Po says arriving to the group.

Monkey was confused because not many people knew about his brother. "Wait how do you know about my brother?"

"I followed you one day out of the valley when you passed by my dad's noodle shop."

Everyone just stares at him for stalking Monkey out of the valley.

* * *

><p>Huli, Genkuro and Kiyoshi just woke up. Kiyoshi went to look for water and Huli found fruit to pack for a couple of miles left until they reach the village. Genkuro was sitting in meditation position trying to get into Tigress' mind again and tell her he will be arriving soon.<p>

Huli stares at him curiously, "What are you doing?"

Genkuro opens his right eye and looks at him, "Thanks for breaking my concentration."

"Sorry, didn't know that you needed concentration."

"Its fine I couldn't get a connection."

"What connection?" Huli asks curiously.

"I couldn't psychologically connect to Tigress' mind."

"Why Tigress and why couldn't you get a connection?"

"Well I made her mad by…"

"You ate her food." Huli guesses.

"No I…"

"You took her journal."

"Will you let me finish?"

"One more and you can tell me. You took over her body and destroyed the village, tried to arrest her in revenge because you thought her family killed your parents."

"How did you know?"

"There were only two reasons you would try to get into her mind. One you like her and trying to ask her out psychologically. Two you did something wrong to her and now you want to apologize to her. I pieced it together when you were trying to get into Tigress mind, plus our mom told me the story of the attack when I was four."

"Now how did you know about my doings to her?"

"I guessed."

Huli starts cleaning their camp. Huli puts out the fire and Genkuro still tries to get a connection to Tigress mind.

"Still can't get a connection I don't know where she is. I tried every location of the Jade Palace no connection. Maybe she's not sleeping or she's deep in thought."

"Well I know she's not sleeping because she wakes up early and Po would be sleeping if he wasn't the Dragon Warrior."

"Then what is she doing? Is she running up and down the Jade Palace steps?"

* * *

><p>Tigress just finished her thirtieth lap up and down the Jade Palace steps. It was now the afternoon and they skipped breakfast so now it was lunch time.<p>

"Good job Tigress, now go and eat."

Then Po finishes his thirtieth lap up and down the steps.

"Good job Po just runs ten more laps for lying to me."

Tigress felt the need to pamper herself, so she went to the washhouse. She slips herself into the warm, steamy water. Then she let herself slip off.

Genkuro suddenly gets a link to Tigress' mind and enters it. He was surprised to see her in the washroom again. He made himself visible to her this time. He walks over to Tigress body to wake her up from her slumber.

Tigress wakes up from a sudden shaking motion, she found Genkuro holding her shoulder. She quickly springs herself out of the tub and pinned him to the wall.

"Wow, only six months and you have become faster," Genkuro teases. "And look exactly the same without clothes."

"What are you doing in my dreams again you sadistic pervert?"

"I came here to…"

"Come get your concubine back."

"Man that's the second time I've been interrupted today."

"No I'm here…"

Genkuro suddenly wakes up to find Huli in his face shaking him.

"I just got a connection. Are you kidding me?"

"We have a problem, Genkuro. It's Kiyoshi. He's at the river with some boar bandits."

Genkuro grabbed his spear and followed Huli to the river. When they got there, they saw Kiyoshi suspended in the air by the leader of the bandits. There were only five there.

Genkuro did not hesitate to save his friend. He threw the spear into the boar holding his friend. Then he threw fire balls in the face of the two farthest away. The remaining two charged at him. The first one had a mace, so Genkuro hit him in the chin causing the neck to move back quickly snapping it. He then grabs the mace, hits the other boar in the leg and then in the face as he kneel to the fox.

Genkuro thought it was over when another boar jumped from behind him. Genkuro was about to face death when Huli stabs the boar in the stomach pushing him to the ground and slashes his neck. Huli made sure there wasn't any more around and then rinses his blade in the running river and re-holsters it.

"Thanks for that Huli."

"No problem. Family helps family."

Genkuro looks over to his friend, "Kiyoshi are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. If you hadn't come to rescue me I would be dead."

"Thank Huli he found you in danger here."

"No need for that," Huli says smiling at them. "We're almost there you guys. We just need to follow this river."

Tigress woke up after Genkuro disappeared from her dream. Tigress quickly ran to the kitchen with only a towel. When Tigress appeared at the door leading into the kitchen. Crane's jaw dropped open just like when he saw Tigress hug Po in Gongmen City.

"Tigress, why are you only wearing a towel?" Po asks.

"No time for that. Genkuro came back into my dream," Tigress explains. "He was visible this time and I managed to pin him except he disappeared before he told me something."

"Tigress, honey it could have just been a dream except you won this time," Viper suggests.

"No I'm not crazy, okay? It felt real like, same as the last time," Tigress trying to convince everyone.

"Look Tigress if that creep Henjuro comes back we'll be ready to back you up," Crane assures Tigress.

"It's actually Genkuro not Henjuro," Tigress correcting Crane.

* * *

><p>Huli, Genkuro and Kiyoshi finally made it to the fishing village. It was evening and the sky turned to red orange color. They approached a house closest to the river.<p>

Huli knocks on the door and Genkuro couldn't wait to see his mother again. The door opens and a young arctic fox wearing sandals and sweat pants. **(Hint: Where have we seen this fox before.)**

"Huli it's good to see you again." Rai says giving Huli a hug.

"Hey Rai it's good to see you, too. How is mother?"

"Great, she's in the kitchen." Rai peaks around Huli. "Who are they?"

"They're my friends."

"Rai who's at the door?" their mother yells from the kitchen.

"Huli and his friends are here."

Huli steps aside as their mother comes to the door.

"Who are his fri…" their mother stops for she thought she was seeing a ghost of her son. "Genkuro… is that really you?"

"Mother," Genkuro says with tears running from his eyes and he walks over, giving her a hug. "It's me, mother."

Their mother was having the same reaction to seeing her first son again.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kiyoshi asks Huli

"Yes it is."

"Rai, meet your half brother, Genkuro," Huli announces.

"It's nice to meet you Genkuro," Rai says holding his hand out for a handshake.

Genkuro stop hugging his mother to hug his half brother, "It nice to meet you too, Rai."

Genkuro also gives Huli a hug, "Thanks for this, Huli."

"It was nothing Genkuro."

They stayed the night at the house. Genkuro was very happy that he got to see his mother again after all of these years of thinking she was dead. The next morning Huli needed to go on a task that will mostly likely save China.

"Alright mother I have to go now," Huli yells while packing food in a satchel.

"Go where? You just got here," she yells from the kitchen.

"I need to do something or all of China will be in danger."

"Ha ha, very funny. Okay be safe."

"I'll come with you," Genkuro offers.

"Are you sure? You don't want to spend more time with mother?"

"You said all of China will fall if you don't stop… whatever. You're going to need the extra hands."

"That's right. You might need to pack some food we're going to need it."

Genkuro packs his food, carries his spear and follows Huli. Kiyoshi waits at the door getting ready to leave.

"Kiyoshi, I need you to stay here, so I can keep checking up once and a while."

"Okay, Genkuro. Anything for a friend."

Huli and Genkuro took off to the north toward the Valley of Peace.

"So, where are we going first?" Genkuro asks.

"There's a city about five miles north from here it's called Shanghai." Huli explains. "All of my siblings have their retirement jobs there."

Genkuro looks curiously at Huli, "What do you mean by "retirement" jobs?"

"Well, they use to protect all of China until the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five came in and took their jobs."

"Really, your family is interesting. I have to admit, I didn't know that."

"Not many do. How about your story, Genkuro? What happened when you got separated?"

"We migrated from Japan to China for we were performers in festivals. When we came to a city people saw us as regular foxes except the Tiger Clan. They saw right through our disguises and probably did research on the power we kitsunes have. Then one night in our house they attacked. I was sleeping until I felt paws at my heel and I was dragged out of bed."

Genkuro paused for this was the most horrifying part. "As I was being dragged through the forest I saw my house was set on fire. That's when I thought my parents we're dead. So, I rebelled at my abductor. I kicked him to the ground and strangled him to death. When I took off the mask it was a tiger that I saw in a group staring at me and my family when we first came here. By the time I got back to the house it was burned down and that's when I vowed to get my revenge on them for this."

"So, that's why you want to apologize to Tigress. You think you killed her parent and clan for nothing now that you know that your mother is alive. What about your father?"

"I believe he's still alive out there somewhere."

**A/N: R&R I like to here what you think and stuff.**


	4. Chapter 3: Everyone's Back

**Kung Fu Panda 5 Chapter 3: We're Getting the Gang Back Together**

Monkey was showing his brother Bo the Hall of Warriors the day after he arrived. Monkey was excited to show him around the whole Jade Palace.

"So, what do you think Bo?" Monkey asks.

"Very cool. Do you mind if I pick up the Sword of Heroes?"

"Uh sure, just be careful." Monkey says moving toward the Moon Pool. "And this is the Drag…"

Monkey collapses to the floor unconscious. Bo had just knocked Monkey out with the handle of the sword.

"I'm sorry bother, but don't worry you'll be safe when this is all over. You will not die like the others." Bo said to his unconscious brother.

* * *

><p>Huli and Genkuro arrived in Shanghai at dawn. The city streets were empty except the store owners, who were setting up for costumers. Huli was looking for a certain one. He found the store he was looking for when he turned a street corner. The store name was called Ryuu's Blacksmith and Rei's Tailor.<p>

"There. My brother's a blacksmith and sister's a tailor."

"Let me guess we're going to need the armor to live."

"Yes we are. My brother Ryuu can get you a custom made spear. If you want metal armor go to my brother and if you like leather like I do, ask my sister."

"I'll go with metal and yes a custom made spear would be good."

"I'll introduce you to both of them, come on."

Huli and Genkuro make their way across the street to meet with Ryuu and Rei.

"Hey Rei look it's Huli."

"Really?"

Huli opens his arms up as Rei runs up and gives him a huge hug.

"Hey, Huli what brings you to Shanghai?" Ryuu asks shaking his hand.

"Here to ask you to save China with me."

"Seriously Huli, why are you really here?" Rei asks.

"Seriously. Help me save China."

"Remember what we told you? The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five stole our jobs. They can handle it, I mean they did it four times from what I heard. First they defeated Tai Lung, then Lord Shen, after the deranged doctor Hsi, and three days ago the Scorpions of Demon Mountain."

"Yeah I mean they don't need the help of the…" Rei stops for it brought her bad memories.

"The help of the what?" Genkuro asks.

"Who are you?" Ryuu asks.

"Well I'm Genkuro and I'm apparently your half brother."

"What?" Ryuu and Rei say in unison.

"Yes Ryuu and Rei he's your half brother. I found him when I was with Master Flying Rhino. He's going to help me, so are you in or out?"

"Like Rei said they don't need our help they can handle whatever comes their way."

"No, they can't. Not this time, they are going to face something that will kill them," Huli explains. "In a vision I had from Master Oogway when I was half frozen. He told that he saw a war and saw the yin and yang shatter, Kung Fu dies out after this war."

"What makes you think us helping will make this vision untrue?" Ryuu asks.

"Well, Master Oogway comes to people for a reason and I didn't die in that vision of his, which means I never intervene in this event."

"That's true, Ryuu. Maybe we should help."

"Fine, well let's suit you up."

"Huli your clothes are old you need a new outfit," Rei explains while going into her tailor shop. "Look at it it's ripped up."

Huli follows her inside, "I think I just need new leather padding." Huli starts taking off his leather padding on his arms.

Rei comes out of the back with a whole new outfit, "Look this one has the leather sown into it, on the outside and inside."

The new outfit was colored grey and the leather was black with white of a fox running down the whole arm on the right. The leather ran down the spinal cord around the waist like a belt and the hood was completely made of leather. The cloth had a hole on the end of the sleeve so the thumb can go through and more leather on the knuckles.

"Hey where's the holster for my blade," Huli looking for it.

"Right here," Rei says point to the collar bone area. "Here you can grab it faster than from your shoulder. And Ryuu made a new blade for you to put here." Rei points to the back of the waist.

"That's an odd shape, looks like a whales fin," Huli observing it.

"You'll have to look at the blade yourself because he was the one who made the holster and he hasn't shown me yet. Now go try it on."

While Huli was changing, Genkuro was looking for something that suited him.

"Are you sure you want that?" Ryuu asks.

"Yes I just want some metal on my clothes."

"Okay, make sure arrows hit these areas then you'll live. Here give me your vest."

Genkuro takes off his vest handing it to Ryuu for him to begin adding metal plating.

Huli finished trying it on and he likes the new look.

"You look good Huli."

"Thanks." Huli holstered his blade at the collar bone.

"Now go over to Ryuu and get the new blade, while I get suit up myself."

Huli walks out of the shop to see a couple of female foxes looking across the street. Huli walks in to see Genkuro shirt or vest-less.

"Looks like the girls like you, Genkuro."

"Not my fault they're falling for my looks and that Ryuu attaching metal to my vest."

"I'm here for a blade he made for me."

"Hey guys what are those girls staring at?" Rei asks walking into the blacksmith. "Oh, that's what."

Rei wore a crimson robe that had two gold foxes running up the middle, from the ankles to the base of her neck. On her hips were sais and many knives on her chest. Her hood was a dark grey that was separate from the robe itself and had a cape running down to her ankle but splits at her tail.

"Hey Rei, can you help me put these steel scales on the right side of his vest?" Ryuu asks.

"Yeah sure. Wow you're done on the left already." Rei begins to wire them in.

"Yup, takes years of practice," Ryuu explains. "Okay, Huli the blade and Genkuro?"

"Spear, something made with steel."

Ryuu went into the back of the shop to find the new blade and spear for Genkuro.

"While we're waiting let's go get Mei." Huli says.

"What does she do?"

"She owns her own salon."

"You won't find her there," Ryuu explains. "I've been seeing her sitting on a bench near a tree next to the canal. Here's your spear and blade."

"The blade has a wide point that curves out and back in towards the handle. The five holes incorporated into the blade can create a very unique sound when the blade is swung in the air. The handle of the sword is wrapped in leather material for a firm grip. The pommel is slightly larger and round. I call it a machete."

"The spear is double sided for speed and the body is bamboo wrapped in leather for firm grip. The bamboo makes it light and easy to throw at opponents. Spinning it makes it more intimidating with two edges."

Huli observes his new machete and swings around a bit, "It definitely faster and stronger than my other blade." Then he holsters it.

Genkuro was spinning his spear fast and all around his body, doing fancy tricks. One of the girls across the street even fainted from his awesomeness, "Yes this spear will do."

"Here's your vest, now I need your pants," Rei says handing him his vest. "Go into my shop and find a pair of pants you like and wear them."

Genkuro quickly goes over to the shop and changes into long pants and hands Rei the ebony shorts. Then Huli and Genkuro go to look for Mei at the canal, which wasn't far because all they had to do was turn right out of the shop and cross the bridge.

* * *

><p>Mei was sitting on a bench near a tree to the left of her giving her shade. The sound of water rushing came from behind her. She was wearing a peach color dress that stops below her shoulder almost blended in with her orange fur. She had and umbrella and a black metal fan at her waist. She turns her head as she sees a person in a black cloak approach her.<p>

"You're late," Mei says.

"Here, take your money," the wolf in the cloaks says and runs off.

Mei gets up and heads to the right until a wolf jumps from behind the tree.

"Well, well, well, looks like the evil princess is finally caught." The wolf says.

Mei reaches for her fan only that it's not there.

"Looking for this, cutie?" said another wolf standing behind her, tossing her fan up and down.

"What do you want?" Mei bargains.

"She wants you dead. You've been harassing the boss's wife."

"Yeah, so she asks us two gentlemen to handle this problem."

The wolf behind held her by the head, pushing her down to the ground, pulling her head back, so it's exposed, "Tell me when and I kill her." Putting the fan at her throat.

"Any last words sweetheart?"

"I hope whatever kills you is quick and painless because you deserve to go to hell as soon as possible," Mei says while smiling.

"Nice set of last words, okay k…"

The wolf couldn't talk because a spear is in his throat. Genkuro pulls his spear out of the wolf's neck.

"Don't come any closer or I will kill her."

"I don't plan to, but he does."

"Who's planning to?" the wolf turns around to see Huli.

The wolf reacts by trying to hit him with Mei's fan. Huli grabs his right arm and punches the wolf.

"Who are you?"

"I'm her brother and you messed with the wrong family," Huli punches him again making him unconscious.

"Thanks Huli, but I could have handled it."

"Yeah right, couple more seconds then you would have been like this guy," Genkuro doubts.

"Who are you cutie?"

"He's your half brother, Genkuro."

"I was just about to ask you out," Mei announces. "Anyways why are you here?"

"I am asking you to help me save China."

"Sure I have nothing else to do here anyway."

"Hey I can use this money to buy Tigress a sorry gift."

"Take it, there's really no more fun in blackmailing anymore."

The three of them head back to the shop to meet up with Rei and Ryuu. When they got there Genkuro's pants were finished and Ryuu was dressed in his attire.

He has a slightly larger body than Huli and Genkuro. Ryuu wore a black cloak of metal that covered his whole body, under this cloaks was silver armor that covered his legs and chest only. The weapon that he specialized in was a shield sharpened at the edges which was good because the, enemies don't know what's under his cloak.

"Okay now we need Li and Yue."

"Here's the thing Huli. Li's cooking earned the favor of the Emperor's Adviser, so the Adviser advised the emperor to draft Li as a personal head chef," Rei explains. "Yue we actually have no idea where she went. She left yesterday to do something. I think she was looking for a new job somewhere."

"We can't wait for her to come back."

"Does she have a room?" Genkuro asks.

"Yeah, it's that inn over there," Ryuu pointing to a tall building to the left.

They all go into the building then to the seventh floor.

"Does anyone have a key?" Genkuro asks.

"I do. She gave me a spare, so when she's gone I can clean her room."

Genkuro confused, "Wait this inn doesn't have service?"

"I know, right? I couldn't believe it myself." Rei unlocks the door.

Everyone enters except Mei who is keeping watch. Ryuu searched the washroom, Huli the drawers, Genkuro strip the bed while Rei looks behind a painting.

"Hey guys I found something," Rei announces pulling the painting from the wall.

"Looks like a map, but a part of its' missing," Ryuu pointing to a wall incomplete.

"No, wait I found this," Genkuro announces pulling a piece of paper from under the bed.

"Alright, but there's more to it," Rei pointing to another missing wall.

"Ryuu is there a mirror in the washroom?" Huli asks.

"Yeah, why?"

Huli walks into the washroom and punches the bronze mirror making it crumple. There was a piece of paper there too and takes it to the rest of the puzzle.

"Alright looks like there's one more piece," Ryuu announces.

"I think I might know where that is," Mei says while going into the washroom.

Mei lies on her side next to the tub and pulls the paper from behind the tub.

"Here the last one."

Rei puts it on the top left corner of the full thing.

"Looks like she's trying to enter the Imperial Palace. Over here on the northern end of these buildings."

"That's where they keep artifacts." Ryuu adds.

Ryuu sees a loose corner piece of paper under the drawer. Ryuu takes it from the bottom and looks at it. The paper had dried blood on it and had Yue's name on it.

"Guys we have a problem. She with the Sisterhood of Defalcators. This paper is to show that are a part of their society if you travels to another area."

"Well anyone could make those." Mei points out a flaw.

"No, the paper is given to you by the matriarch herself and if you get heat near it there's a message on it. No one knows how to make this paper but them so far," Ryuu explains.

"Now what was the problem that you were talking about?" Genkuro asks.

"Usually when they attack and steal at a place they are in packs. Now when they attack a place in packs they have a certain amount by the size of a place, so if they're attacking the Emperor's Palace then there will be…"

"An army." Huli finishes. "We have to get to Li first or he'll be dead by that time."

"You're forgetting one thing Ryuu and Huli," Rei adds. "Look at this paper. It only shows ten dots, meaning only there's ten people to take on."

"Wait Ryuu is that the same paper as the matriarch would hand out?"Genkuro asks.

Ryuu picks up the paper and observes it, "Yes it is. Someone get a lantern or a candle."

"No need for that," Genkuro makes a fire in his hands.

When he burns the paper on all of them there were more than three hundred dots on the paper.

"My goodness there a lot on this paper," Rei says in shock.

"Yeah Huli just as I expected it," Ryuu agrees.

"The thing I fear is that we might accidentally kill her in the fight," Huli states.

"We're gonna need Li's help to take apart this army," Mei adds.

"Let's go now, take the paper," Huli commands.

* * *

><p>Bo had made off with the weapon in the Hall of Warriors. Po and the Five had chased him down to the Thread of Hope. Bo crossed the first section with a bamboo latter that a pack of wolfs across the chasm made. They quickly pulled the latter back, but not quick enough as Tigress was thrown by Mantis onto the latter.<p>

Tigress quickly runs on all four of her paws to get to the other end. She did her usual split kick to the wolves holding the latter and she grabs the latter throws up to Crane who then puts it on the other side.

"Okay Po stay here and when we're on the other side, then you cross over," Mantis explains.

Everyone but Po and Crane, who can fly, crosses over to the other side to assist Tigress. Bo runs for his life to the other end of the Thread of Hope. On each pillar of earth there were packs of wolves and the number increased the further back they were.

**A/N: R&R I like to here what you think and stuff.**


	5. Chapter 4: Expect the Unexpected

**Kung Fu Panda 5 Chapter 4: Expect The Unexpected**

It was a chilly night in Beijing; the people were still open for their own winter festival that celebrated this year's new animal, the dragon. Most of the guards were off duty having the time of their lives and the rookies were set on duty to guard the outer wall of Beijing. There were two youngest wolf guards on the eastern gates that were bored out of their mind.

"So, how's your relationship with Ai? Huh Zhao." one of them asks.

"Going steady and how's your relationship going with Mei?" Zhao replies cutting a mango.

"Don't you remember she moved to Shanghai and it's been seven month since I seen her."

"Really Han, maybe she'll show up soon. Don't give up on her."

"Dude it's been seven months even if she came here tonight, she wouldn't even remember me probably."

"Dude, did you hear that?"

"What, sound?"

"Over there in the bushes."

"Yeah, it sounds like talking."

The two move into the tree lines to see where the source of it was coming from. They come to an opening to see a group of cloaked figures talking to each other. One was blocking their view; he was a little taller and bigger build than the others.

"Who are they?" Han asks.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Should we take them in?"

"We don't know how dangerous they are?"

"What are you guys talking about?" a soft voice coming from behind them.

"How we're going to approach these guys?"

"Really what do you plan to do?" the voice asks again.

"Warn the emperor of this."

The person who came from behind them was now up to Han's ear now, "Too bad I'm going to have to stop you Han." The stranger sticks their tongue in his ear causing him to fall into the open. Then Zhao falls out too from Mei pushing him out.

"It's nice to see you again Han," Mei announces to everyone sitting down in between them.

"Mei you're with them," Han asks.

"Yes, they're my brothers and sisters."

"What is going on?" Zhao asks.

"Well what we need is someone to get us inside to the city without attention," Ryuu answers.

"Well what attention are you talking about?"

"You know the Wuxi Warriors that were foxes?" Mei asks.

"Yeah one of the best justice system that the emperor ever made," Han answers as a fan.

"Well that's why I moved, when the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five took our job, and then that incident with him,"

"Wait you're the… the Foxes of Phantasm?" Zhao confused of the situation.

"Well my brother Huli and Genkuro aren't."

"How come you didn't tell me Mei?"

"I thought of how you're such a fan that you wouldn't think of me the same and use me to brag to your friends."

"No Mei, I would never do that," Then he kisses her on the lips.

"Okay, do you guys know the hidden route for our group is still open," Rei asks.

"No, it was blocked off about three months ago," Zhao answers. "The only way in is through the front gate of the Imperial Palace. Why don't you want to be noticed by fans?"

"That's because the Imperial Palace is going to be under attack and I'm guessing that the people who are going to do this have scouts and messengers here in the city," Huli explains. "If they get to know that the Fantastic Foxes are here they won't attack until we leave, so that makes it difficult to find our sister who seems to have joined them."

"Well I have an idea. We should put you the dragon costume," Zhao suggests.

"Okay, that keeps the attention off of us, but we need to get inside the Imperial Palace's walls," Genkuro pointing out a flaw.

"Well we're celebrating the year of the dragon this is the only animal in the festival that is allowed to go into the palace's grounds to perform in front of the great emperor."

"Okay we have our point of entry. Now Li would be cooking dinner for the emperor, but where?" Ryuu looking at the map of the palace.

"I got to go inside once; the kitchen is on the west side of this building behind the emperor's living quarters. They usually eat outside on this year, so the only part of the courtyard is lit giving you a good exit point when we're on the edge of the torches."

"Alright let's go."

They enter the city and find a dragon costume to the right of the gate.

"Hey look how lucky are we, there's one right there," Zhao announces. "And look here comes the parade right now quickly get in."

They all got in to join the parade they did the fanciest tricks out of all the other dragons. The gate to the emperor's dinner table was open, so they went inside and they dance around the whole area. Then the lead dragon had only four feet under it.

"Wow, that was fun," Mei says while fanning herself.

"Okay, the kitchen should be over there," Ryuu pointing to the much lit up building.

"We're going to need to wait until the servers begin serving. That's when Li has to tell everyone what he made," Huli interprets. "We're going to need his help to get into the armory."

"How do you know about the armory?" Ryuu asks.

"He threw me into when we were fighting."

Rei was shocked, "Wait you were Master Flying Rhino's student?"

"Yes, I didn't want to tell you guys that I was your long lost brother at the time."

"We all agreed you look familiar after the fight, but couldn't get to ask you."

"Look there's Li let's go," Genkuro mentions.

They quickly run over to Li and stop him from going to the table.

"Wow the whole family is here," Li looking at everyone. "Where's Yue and who is he?"

"He's Genkuro, your half brother," Ryuu explains.

"It's nice to meet you Genkuro."

"It good to meet you too Li," Genkuro returns.

"So, how's your scythe and kama skills," Rei asks.

"Good why?"

"I'm asking you to help me save China and the emperor for a matter of fact," Huli explains. "Yue joined the Sisterhood of Defalcators and they're planning to attack this palace."

"The guards can handle it. This is the safest place in the city."

"They're bringing an army of elites, recruited by the observation of scouts," Ryuu adds.

"This place has over one hundred highly trained guards, but most of them have gotten sick weeks ago. Okay fine I'll help, let's go get my weapon and attires."

They go into the emperor's living quarter's area and go into a room that is huge for a cook.

Rei looks at the room and it didn't look like a cooks place to be, "You live in the Palace?"

"Yes because this is my fiancé's room," Li answers while taking down a picture from the wall. "The first day I got here I fell in love with her, both of us were. Both of us were shy to ask each other out, until I did it."

"You're a painter?" Genkuro asks looking at an incomplete painting of a war of some sort.

Li opens the back of the painting and there were two kamas with a chain connecting the two sickles together, "No, that's my fiancé. I'm a musician and chef."

"Really, what instrument?"

"I don't know an experiment instrument that the emperor wants me to try, it's called the guitar. Some guy came here and gave it to him. The man told it to give it to me."

"Where is it?"

Li takes a case from under the bed and puts it on top of the bed, "Here, hold it please."

Giving it to Huli and then remove both side of the case the thinner side holds a curve blade, the other side hole a wooden stick. He takes the blade and puts it on top of the stick, making it a scythe.

"Alright let's go to the armory."

* * *

><p>Po and the Five had tracked Bo across China by now. They all came to a wooden wall.<p>

"Looks like a base," Crane suggests.

"Yeah it does. Crane, get a bird's eye view. Mantis, see what inside and how many guards there are. Viper, stay here with Po and Monkey," Tigress commands then circles around the fortress.

"I can't believe my brother would do this," Monkey says with sadness.

"Well, what if he was threatening about you or your parents," Viper suggests.

"Still he should have told me about it."

"Kind of reminds me… well of me," Po joins into the conversation.

"You mean when you kept the secret from Tigress."

"Yeah I should have told her, but I thought she wouldn't understand."

"Freeze! Identify yourselves now," A soft but intimidating voice coming from behind Monkey.

It was a girl in a hood wearing robe that looks almost like Huli's first outfit and had a scarf that covered her mouth. She had a bow loaded aiming at the back of Monkey's head.

"I said identify yourselves" she yelled once more.

"Don't shoot!" another voice coming from behind her.

Then a fox came out of the tree line.

"Yue, you did a good job finding them," The fox encourages. "Now you three, I recommend if you want to see your friends alive and breathing again you will come in without any complication."

Then Yue and the fox turn and begin walking. Po notices something about this fox and it not because she was beautiful. It was because she had nine tails sticking out of her rear end.

"Guys, do you see her nine tails?"

Both Viper and Monkey were confused.

"What? I don't see nine tails I only see one," Monkey says.

"Hey lady why do have nine tails?" Po asks.

The kitsune suddenly stops.

"Take him to my quarters will you dear," she commands Yue.

Yue quickly takes Po to her tents in the fortress when they enter it. Shortly after Yue leaves, the kitsune enters to have a conversation.

"You, how can you see my tails?" she says with a threatening tone.

"I don't know I swear."

"Well, if you say anymore about by tails I will kill all of your friends while you watch and then l will kill you slow and painfully. I will even give you time to heal from you scars and come back to do more damage. Now, do you understand?"

"Yes okay I will."

She then leaves the tent and Po follows.

"Where's Po?" Tigress yells.

"He's right here now shut your mouth," the kitsune announces.

"Be careful with that reptile Mizuki she can pick those cuffs with her tail," a familiar voice coming from a big tent.

Then Po and the Five were in shock for who they saw in front of them. It was an albino peacock that was known for erasing the panda species.

"Thanks for the advice Shen. Girls put a cloth of the reptile's tail," Mizuki commands.

Po in shock had to asks, "Shen how is possible you died?"

"Yes I did, but Mizuki's husband was glad enough to bring me back. Now I o him my life"

"We're saving you all for a special treat that you will never forget. Now throw them in the pit."

The residents grabbed the Five and pushed them into a ditch.

"What about the panda?" Shen asks.

"First you stay away from him or my husband will take your soul back. This one is not a threat he can enjoy himself and you'll be the one who's bring the food to them."

"Now I wish I was dead," Shen mutters to himself.

"Po you'll be sleeping in Yue's tent and her team do you understand?"

Po looking at the situation they are in, there is no way out… for now, "Yes, I do."

* * *

><p>Rei was giving Huli and Genkuro a tour of the armory; they had just reached the training room.<p>

"This is our training room; it has our barracks on the other side."

Genkuro sees a door across the giant room in the middle of the rest that is sealed off, "Hey what's that door at the end over there? Why is it sealed off?"

Rei then leaves the room trying to forget something.

"What wrong with her?"

"Well it's time to tell you the story of the Black Sorcerer. His real name was Somme. The reason why Rei never answers anything about him is because they were in love until he cheated on her with this other fox named Mizuki," Huli explains. "She was the reason why he could make the potion, that's when he became powerful and decided to kill the emperor and then take China. He wanted to make China prosper in a new age of war and domination."

"He was defeated by me, but the thing that I could never figure out was who gave the meteorite. I was thrown down here, and there was a blinding light flashing in my eye. He gave me this knife and instruction on how to seal him into the meteorite." Huli continues.

"I should apologize."

"No, it's better if you don't mention anything about it. Hey what else can you do with your fire powers?"

"Not much mostly fire balls and tornados."

"Make a dragon."

"What?"

"Try to make a dragon and send it around the room."

"I can't do that it's too complex."

"Well practice makes perfect and I'm going to train you to exploit new abilities."

"Okay fine."

Genkuro begins to concentrate on the dragon in the Jade Palace that holds the Dragon Scroll. Then he makes a fire in line that is going around the room.

"There I did it."

"I see your control is good, but the artistic part is bad."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, the more it looks like a dragon the more intimidating it is to enemies. You have to be able to scare the enemy making them weaker. Start small this time and expand it to the same size as your blob and do the same, make it go around this room."

Genkuro cups up his hand and starts to make the dragon. He slowly sculpts it to make it look like a real dragon. Then he expands it, still keeping the contents of the dragon making it like a life size of what a real dragon would be and controls it around the room.

"See anything is possible just as long as you have the technique."

"Yeah look at that, it's beautiful."

"Make it breath fire."

Genkuro thinks of the dragon stopping the dragon and opening its mouth shooting fire at a sparring dummy.

"Yes that is amazing. I wonder what else I can do."

"Wait this gives me an idea for how to eliminate more than half of that army."

"Really what is it?"

"Making explosive barrels ignite near the walls and on the palace ground."

Back upstairs the emperor of China came down to the armory to confront the Foxes of this sudden return. The emperor was cheetah that was the one who created the Foxes of Phantasm.

"Li, what is the meaning of your return to this fighting. You have my daughter's hand in marriage I can't let you destroy my daughter's happiness…"

"Sir, the reason for this is because the Imperial Palace is going to be attacked. Your guards are sick and we're your best chance of surviving," Li explains.

"What makes you think of this, Li?"

"You remember Yue right. She joined these, so called Sisterhood of Defalcators. My brother Huli came here to ask me to save China with him, but he before he came here he found a map of the palace and placement of troops outside the palace."

"Where is this map that you have?"

"Huli has it and he's in the training room."

Everyone in the kitchen escorted the emperor to the training room.

Huli was walking around the room marking which training dummies to ignite.

"Okay now try it," Huli yells across the room.

Genkuro put on the blindfold and concentrated on the positions of the dummies. Huli put them in a three by three position. He marks the one in the middle, top middle and top right. Genkuro uses his memory of the marked targets then snaps his finger and out of the nowhere the dummies lit on fire.

"Did I do it?"

"Yes now we need to have to make easy placements of the explosive for you to remember."

Then clapping came from behind them, "So, you must be Huli. I heard that you are saving China from something. Now what is that?"

"Your pretty familiar with him he tried to kill you, the Black Sorcerer."

The emperor's heart almost gave out when he heard that name, "You need to stop him, is there anything you need I can get it for you."

"Well I need firework powder in barrels and I need you to allow me to blow up the walls of the palace."

"Yes okay we shall do that right now."

The emperor leaves to get his sick guard to at least move barrels.

Li was surprised that the emperor just follow along with what he said, "Wow that was easy convincing him."

Genkuro realizes something, "Wait, what was the cause that got the guard sick?"

"Well, the doctors said that the cause of it was an enzyme from crabs that caused them to get sick."

"That means there could be spy here."

"Or it could be that the crabs weren't preserved right."

"Yeah, but the containment unit could have been open slightly every night."

"You know what Li, he could be right. Were there any new chef that came here after you?" Rei agrees.

"Yes two they are twins."

"Are they sisters?" Mei asks.

"Yes."

"Well, we have our spies."

* * *

><p>Back at the Sisterhood's camp there was massive activity.<p>

"What's happening?" Po asks.

"We are going to attack the Emperor's Palace now," Mizuki explains. "My spies were compromised just a few minutes. God help them if they are captured."

* * *

><p>The foxes just captured the spies and now putting them in the dungeon of the palace.<p>

As they were being dragged off one of them yelled, "You're too late on saving the Imperial Palace! Our sisters are coming to kill you all!"

"We have to work fast," Ryuu states the obvious.

The palace was in over drive placing the barrels and setting up defense lines. Every civilian in the palace went underground in the armory as a bunker.

"Huli you going to need this," Ryuu says passing him a mask made of thin metal.

"Thanks, but I'm not going to need it," Huli giving it back.

"No, just keep it especially what happen to your face," Ryuu giving Huli a smirk.

Huli puts it in his satchel. Now they were ready for whatever was coming for them.

The Sisterhood had just arrived around the perimeter of the palace.

Every troop gets into their position on the wall. The archers of each team shoot three arrows with ropes tied to them onto the roof of the palace. They all begin to climb onto the rope over the wall they see guards patrolling the inner courtyards. Yue was half way until something makes her fall, her friends try to catch her, but she thought it was over. Then she lands on something soft.

Huli just caught Yue from a falling death.

"Huli?"

"Hey, Yue that was easy finding you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm protecting the emperor from your friends."

"That's not the emperor it's Somme in disguise with his shadow potion."

"Who told you that?"

"His wife Mizuki she wants him as dead as much as I do, so I joined the cause."

"So, his wife told you this and you believe her."

"Now that you said that… you know what I'm switching sides," Yue starts blushing. "Oh by the way we have the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five hostage to the east of here."

"Go into the palace and guard your half brother Genkuro while he does something. Do not talk to him yet."

Yue runs toward the first building to do what Huli asks.

"Now!" Huli yells.

At the sound of that two kamas from the shadow of the western corner fly past over the three ropes closest and then a sudden pull cuts the rope, making who's ever on it fall. The same happens on the eastern side except with a shield flying through, severing the ropes.

"Everyone, fall back now," Huli yells.

Everyone retreats back into the palace.

Yue was confused on why they were retreating, "Why are you guys retreating I know you guys can take them on."

"We want them to think that we underestimated their numbers and when they set up they all blow up," Huli explains. "Lucky you left your papers at home otherwise we couldn't have set up the firework explosive."

"But I…"

"Genkuro, now."

Genkuro put his hand to his face with fire blistering from it. Then he blows the fire into a string transforming it to a dragon. Then the dragon exits between the huge door and spits fire at the enemies burning the barrels of firework powder causing explosions. Then Genkuro snaps his fingers causing the rest of the barrels in the back of the palace to explode, making the ground shake that back where Mizuki could feel it.

* * *

><p>Mizuki could see that fire dragon tearing her army and plan apart, but she knew that there was now another kitsune there. She could see bodies rain down from the sky from the amount of firework powder.<p>

"We're here as your reinforcements madam," a voice coming from behind. "Looks like you need us."

"It's about time, set up in the tree lines. Wait for my signal to move. Do you understand?"

"Yes of course."

That voice sent a chill down Po's spine and it's not a Kung Fu one, okay maybe it was.

* * *

><p>They all waited until dawn to exit the palace and pile up the bodies to ensure there weren't any more waiting to attack.<p>

"Hey how many bodies do you have?" Ryuu yells to Li. "I have fifty-two over here!"

"I have sixty-seven over here, how about you Mei!" Li yell toward the palace steps.

"I only have one!" Mei yells back just sitting on the palace steps.

"Can you at least help count five?" Genkuro asks.

"And how many have you counted?"

"I have counted one-hundred and eight," Genkuro sits next to her. "Hey, how many have you counted, Huli?"

"I counted seventy-seven."

"I beat you Huli at counting. I am the master at counting. Hey, Rei how many?"

"I counted one-hundred and ten."

"Looks like she beat you Genkuro now, what are you going to do?" Mei asks playfully.

"I am going to count more bodies, that's what."

Huli intercepts Genkuro from counting bodies, "Wait Genkuro, I need you to do a mind search for Po and the Five over there through those bamboo trees." Huli pointing through a broken wall.

Genkuro sat down in meditation position and began searching the instant he did he found Tigress and the rest of the five, but he sensed someone else behind them. He tries to get into the mind, but something felt weird about this mind and that was if felt like it was blocking him out.

Instead he gets into Po's mind and uses his eyes to see who it was what he sees surprises him. It was another kitsune. Genkuro quickly gets out of the mind.

"Huli, there straight that way, but we have a problem and that there is another kitsune over there."

"I always thought she was a regular fox. Hey guys get over here!" Huli yells. "We're going to rescue the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five from Mizuki."

"What! I'm going to kill her," Rei announces then runs into the bamboo forest.

"Wait Rei she not who you think she is and now she's gone," Genkuro yells.

"Can you burn that whole area down without hitting Rei and the rest?"

"Yeah I know where they are."

Genkuro makes a fire ball and lets it float to the wall of the forest then spreads it to a wall of fire and pushes through the forest incinerating the bamboo instantly. It avoided Rei continuing to Po and the Five, as it gets to them Mizuki pulls water from the bamboo to make a water wall making the fire extinguish.

"Huh that's weird my fire disa… peared," Genkuro looks at a wall of floating water. "That's not possible kitsune can only control fire and light, no water."

"She didn't get that power naturally. She got it from a water potion," Li says un-holstering his scythe.

Rei approaches to Mizuki she pulls all of her knives from her chest and throws them at the kitsune. Mizuki counters with a wall of ice absorbing the knives. She quickly moves as Rei slashes at her.

"Look it's my husband's ex girlfriend. What wrong jealous?" Mizuki teases.

Rei says nothing back, but responds by cutting Mizuki in the arm.

"Why you, that's the finest silk you twit and my beautiful skin."

Mizuki was now very pissed, so she makes quick work of Rei. She creates water tentacles from her back and grabs Rei smashing her in the ground and smashes her into the bamboo tree, rendering her unconscious.

"Hey, Huli I'm getting something else there are five others in the jungle. I can't access their minds either."

"I should go in first to bring them out in open then you guys attack them," Li offers.

"We'll back you up Li don't worry," Ryuu assures.

Li puts on his mask and sprints to Mizuki. Mizuki flutters her tail signaling her reinforcements hidden in the woods to spring from the woods. Then a snow leopard that seems to have been defeated Po, leaps from the bamboo forest, but is tackled by Ryuu. Shen makes his move and charges Li head on, and so does Huli.

Huli steps on the tip of Shen spear kicking him back, he holds the spear at a slope so Li can run and jump over Shen. Suddenly two steel balls on chains appear from the forest, Huli uses Shen's spear to twist the chain up like spaghetti and on the other end of the those was Hsi. Huli then throws the spear into a bamboo tree, keeping the komodo suspended in the air.

Shen looks at the masked opponent, "You seem familiar, have we met before?"

Huli didn't say anything because the mask wrapped around his maw.

"Yes Shen, he does look familiar," a voice coming from behind Huli.

Huli turns around to find Scorpio. Scorpio still had his metallic pincher, but it looks like it had been modified. Scorpio opens his pincher and fire spills out of the claw towards Huli, and then it is redirected over to Shen. Shen moves out of the way just in time before the ground became a blaze.

Scorpio turns around from scorch of fire hitting his back shell to see a two foxes one with a spear and the other with an umbrella and a fan in her hand.

Li continues to Mizuki readying his scythe as icicles fly toward him. He counters spinning his scythe breaking the shards in mid flight. Then he throws his scythe past Tigress' face and manages to cut a bit of Mizuki's fine silk. He pulls out his kamas spinning his right one and throws it at her, she grabs with her water tentacle, pulling Li towards her. Li tackles her as he connects with her and picks up his scythe to behead her.

Before Li could behead her he rides a geyser of water into the sky, Mizuki creates a dragon to consume Li and drown him. The dragon ascends the sky and Li quickly grabs his scythe and holds the blade in front of face. He descends into the belly of the beast and speeding into Mizuki. The impact causes the ground to rupture causing Po and the Five to fly far into the bamboo forest. A fog of leaves and dirt covers the surrounding area. All of a sudden Tai Lung, Shen, His, and Scorpio disappear into the light of day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BTW go Ulver33 to read his story it called "I Am Who I Am" its about Tigress' past.**


	6. Chapter 5: Deja Vu

**Kung Fu Panda 5 Chapter 5: Déjà vu **

Tigress was now in the middle of a bamboo forest maze and had no sense of direction. She was alone and no one knew where she was probably.

"Is there anyone out there?" Tigress yells.

Then a group of Shen's wolves see Tigress on the ground and begin to approach her. Tigress struggles to get clear of the hand cuffs that were still on her wrist. There was no chance to open these and the wolves were getting closer to her. Then loud cracks in the air make the wolves drop to the ground dead. Yue walks in to find Tigress on her knees trying to get rid of the cuffs.

"Hey there you are," Yue announces behind Tigress." Let me get those cuffs off of you."

"Who are you? And what was that noise?" Tigress asks.

"I'm Yue and I don't know what that noise was either, but come on we need to help the others."

They head off into the forest, looking for the others.

* * *

><p>Li had just decimated the ground and in a huge crater with Mizuki. Li was disoriented from the crash and laying on his back near the side of the crater. Mizuki was still standing and breathing hard because her right hand was severed in the landing.<p>

Mizuki putting water on her wound and freezing it, "You'll pay for my hand."

Mizuki grabs Li and makes him kneel down before her and make a blade of ice at the end of the tentacle at his neck. She grabs Huli as he jumps at her with his knife and pins him to the bamboo tree behind Li with an ice blade at his throat and pins Ryuu on the ground of the crater.

Mizuki looks to her left to see a kitsune just like her; she walks out of the crater to approach him.

Genkuro primes a fire ball.

"I wouldn't do that if you want your friends alive."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to join me and rule China as a king beside me."

"What about your husband?"

"He left me for dead."

"Why would I join you?"

"I can give you powers unimaginable," Mizuki moves Li behind her, suspends Huli in the air, and Ryuu to her left showing the water power. "These power and with the power that you already have will further increase it. I promise I will let your friends go after."

Rei wakes up and see Mizuki negotiating with Genkuro. She picks up her sais and sprints toward Mizuki. Rei slides on her shins and impales Mizuki's calves pushing her to the ground. Mizuki lets go of Ryuu and tries to impale Rei back, but misses when she rolls out the way.

Ryuu takes off his shield and throws it at her tail. He only manages to sever three tails because she counters with an icicle out of her lower spine throwing the shield off course. The pain was enough to make lose concentration on Li's restraints and then Li throws his kamas into her shoulders pulling her back, which loosens Huli's restraints. Mei throws her umbrella to Huli and he twists the handle summoning a blade from the top, as he approaches to Mizuki he spins creating momentum to sever the rest of her tails.

Mizuki cries and screams from the amount of pain dealt to her in the past couple of seconds, "Please kill me already." Then Mizuki collapses to the ground.

Genkuro couldn't help but feel sorry for her so he does what she request. He takes her right wrist and sprinkles ember from some burnt bamboo into it. Then her arm slowly turns into ashes.

"Thank you," she says as her head was about to be consumed.

"You're welcome."

"Now what's our next move," Li coming back with his scythe.

"We have to protect the Valley of Peace just as long Somme doesn't get his hands on the Sword of Heroes then we'll be good."

"Hey guys I'm back," Yue walks in. "I was helping Tigress and ask why they were going to our camp in the first place and it turns out Monkey's bother stole all of their stuff from the Hall of Warriors."

"Wow, how convenient is that?" Ryuu comments.

"Well now we have to go back to the valley now and get ready for a war."

A goose from the palace comes running in, "Help, Help! Someone come quick something has been stolen from the palace."

Everyone heads to the palace to be in the art collection room.

"What was stolen?" Li asks.

"The Crystal of Ogana was the item stole."

"This day keeps getting worse and worse," Huli looking at the crime scene.

"What's wrong Huli?" Rei asks.

"The Crystal of Ogana has a legend that if you could use correctly then you can travel through time and change things. Somme is going to go back to the time he was defeated and change it, so he wins and kills all of us," Huli explains. "First he needs my journal to figure out how to get out of the Hsi's temple base. He knows that the journal is at the Valley of Peace. He'll tear the place apart to find it, so he'll bring an army."

"What if the legend is not true then it will be all for nothing?" Mei states.

"Well, I'd rather be safe than sorry. Yue go back with the others to help them."

"Why do I have to I want to stick with you guys?"

"Well you're already well acquainted with them."

"Can I bring someone with me?"

"Anyone want to go with her?"

"I will," Rei offers.

They all begin their long journey to the Valley of Peace. Meanwhile Tigress just got Monkey from his cuff.

* * *

><p>"Monkey did you see where the other went after the impact?"<p>

"No, I was in vertigo when I was thrown into the forest."

"Let hope Shen's wolves don't get to them first."

* * *

><p>Po was walking through the forest and stumble upon Crane who was attempting to get loose from his cuffs.<p>

"Crane, there you are, let me help."

Po punches the cuffs like Tigress and part way success, he breaks every cuff but in return he has an in pain hand.

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurts a lot."

"Thanks Po. My wings are numb and I can barely move them. Looks like we're walking, do you know where the others are?"

"I have no idea that impact threw us in every direction."

* * *

><p>The Thread of Hope had many wolves with cannons guarding the path to the Valley of Peace. Huli and his family were scouting for any weak point and there was no weak link.<p>

"There is no weak point Huli, give up there is no way to get across that bridge without getting obliterated into nothing," Mei says fanning herself.

"There is one thing that we could do."

"What's that?"

"You Mei, you can woe the wolves into letting you cross and hit them when they're not looking."

"Well what if they open fire anyway and they don't stop for anything," Genkuro suggests.

"Then let's hope they miss," Ryuu comments.

"You guys are crazy; we can't risk Mei's life. We need to find another way around the Thread of Hope," Li states.

"Well we can go down and walk through Master Viper's town," Huli knows this from experience. "Then climb our way back up on the other side."

"That's sound like a lot of work I just try to woe my way to the other side of that bridge."

"No Mei you are not doing that," Li stopping her.

Mei just walks past Li to continue the mission, but before Mei could charm her way across the bridge Yue and Rei show up with Po and the Five. The wolves immediately started to open fire except they weren't aiming for them they were aiming for cliff wall.

"Move!" Yue yells.

Everyone quickly runs as the ground collapses from under they're feet. Crane fell behind and started to descend into the abyss. Huli saw Crane falling and jumped in too trying to save him.

Huli descends in after Crane searching the misty area, but then sees a silhouette in front of him. Then he is tackled from every direction, when he gets his mind back he counters one of the hidden figures and grabs one behind him. He finds an eagle that has armor plating all over its body, Huli jabs it multiple times in the beak, until it flocks him out of his grip. Now it was Déjà vu for Huli as he free falls into the Thread of Hope.

* * *

><p>Huli finished off another scorpion that had charged him. He stacked the body on a mountain of them. Scorpio was furious that his men can't even finish this fox off already. Now, he does the job himself he walks to the middle of the bridge.<p>

"Ah, mister Huli you have become a really huge problem for me."

"Yes, yes I have."

"I can give you power and we can take over China with my master. We will be invincible."

"I already have power Scorpio," Huli says taking off his flamethrower and nitrogen blade, holding it over the side of the bridge. "This is modified and a better version of the bulky ones I made for you. This is power, but I don't need it." Then dropping it into the mist.

"No, you fool I will rip you face off!" Scorpio charges and his army following him.

Huli jumps over Scorpio and rushes past all of his men to grab a nitrogen blaster he mass produce from Huli's blue prints. He fires the mechanism at the bridge and breaks the floor boards causing them to fall. Scorpio had an engineer modify his pincher to have grappling function and fires it to the edge of the cliff, but over shoots only to catch Huli dragging him into the fissure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This definitely took longer to make and edit because I was addicted to inFAMOUS 2 the game I recommend to get the game the good ending is sad spoiler alert.**


	7. Chapter 6: We Made It

**Kung Fu Panda 5 Chapter 6: We Made It**

Huli was still falling down the seemingly endless abyss of mist and flashing back to the fight with Scorpio.

Huli defeated Scorpio and his army of scorpions. He walks away from the pile of bodies to retrieve his knife that was knocked out of his hand earlier. He looks around to see where he was and based of Po description of Viper's story he could tell it was her father's village. The area was abandoned; there was nothing in site except an approaching silhouette. It was a snake that looked like Viper, but a little bit younger.

"Who are you?" the reptile asks.

"I'm Huli and I have fallen down this chasm with those scorpions that are evil. Just wondering you haven't happen to be related to Master Viper of the Valley of Peace."

"Yes actually I am, you know my sister."

"Yes I do, we worked together on various missions."

"I would like to see her again, but I been trapped here ever since the village collapse into the huge cave or what use to be a cave."

"I can take you back to the surface if you want me to," Huli offers for the obvious expression of her emotion. "I need to do something first, so can you wait. I promise."

"Okay well I need to get this back to my house… watch out."

Huli turn around to see a very aggressive Scorpio aiming the nitrogen blaster in his face.

"Any last words, mister Huli?"

"Yes, freeze."

Huli rolls under him and stab the tanks causing it to explode. Huli quickly looks away as the liquid freezes his body his face manage to escape and he is alive, but the conditions are bad, he will freeze to death unless something is done.

"Huli… wait who are you… what are you doing?" Viper's sister voice starts fading.

"Calm… down I'm… a friend of his," A voice from behind Huli.

* * *

><p>Huli comes back to reality when he wakes up on grass next to a wall of at the Thread of Hope.<p>

"See I told you he survived," Ryuu says.

"Hey, Huli are you okay?" Li asks kneeling next to him.

"Yeah… Yeah I am," Huli replies wiping his eyes.

"Did you take a nap while we were climbing down the wall?" Mei asks with disappointment in her tone.

"Nope I was resting my eyes."

"What do you mean we were climbing down the wall, Mei? You sat on my shoulders when Li, Genkuro and I were climbing down."

"Ryuu this is not the time to talk about this."

"How are Yue and Rei?" Huli asks.

"Well they made it across the pillar and continued taking out guards. We came down here to check on you. There probably back at the Valley of Peace by now."

"We need to pick up someone really quick then we will continue to the Valley of Peace."

Rei, Yue, Po and the Five made it across the Thread of Hope. They took out much resistance on the way, but it was slicing through a cake.

Viper got curious when she took a closer look at the foxes, "What do you do for a living?"

"I have an answer they are two of the six Foxes of Phantasm and they are also known as the Wuxi Warriors," Po answers. "Can I get an autograph when we get back?"

"Yeah sure... um," Rei lacking a name.

"My name is Po and I am the Dragon Warrior."

Rei and Yue couldn't do anything, but burst out of laughter not believing that he was the Dragon Warrior.

"No, he is seriously Dragon Warrior," Viper confirms.

"All this time I thought you were a servant that follows them," Yue admits.

"Oh no that would slow us down in combat," Mantis jokes.

"We're sorry that we laughed can you forgive us?" Rei asks.

"Yeah of course I mean no one thinks that I am the Dragon Warrior when they first see me."

"We're almost there just over this incline," Tigress announces.

When they get over the incline they saw what they didn't expect. The Valley of Peace was over encumbered with citizens. They quickly rush into the city to check what is happening. They were intercepted by Master Shifu before they entered the village.

"Master Shifu what's happening?" Monkey asks.

"These people are from surrounding provinces. They all say that they were attacked by an army wolves, scorpions, and eagle."

"We can stop them Master Shifu," Po assures.

"No, Po we cannot this army is larger than anyone has seen before and I am calling other Kung Fu masters here for an emergency meeting. That should give us an advantage over this army."

Rei and Yue look at each other for a moment in shock because Huli was right and they definitely need their help, "We can help with this attack and support the hurt."

"Who are you two?"

"I am Rei and this is my sister Yue we are the Wuxi Warriors that barely exist anymore."

"Yes we can use your help."

* * *

><p>Huli and his family were walking to Viper's sister house to pick her up like Huli promised before he was frozen. Then all of a sudden the ground starts rumbling making everyone fall to their knees trying to balance. The pillar of earth next to them starts to tear itself out of the ground like removing a wisdom tooth. It struggles to remove itself from the ground. It manages to free itself and floats off in the distance.<p>

"What just happened?" Genkuro asks.

"The pillars just moved of their own looks like they're headed east," Li observes.

"Something tells me that Somme needs them," Ryuu guesses.

Huli keeps moving, "Come on let's get to the valley."

They continue in the direction that they were heading in and picked up Viper's sister.

"Thanks Huli," Viper's sister says and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome… I never got your name."

"Biyu is my name."

"Biyu, nice to meet you."

They all climb out and even Mei did it herself instead of sitting on Ryuu's shoulder. When they came over the incline like the others they saw something that they did not expect.

"Biyu I know that you didn't get to know us very well, but we have to go separate ways for now. Your sister is up there at the Jade Palace look for her," Huli explains.

"Why can't you go with me?"

"We can't be seen here because we have to stop something that might destroy China. Make sure you stay up there do not leave the palace. Follow your sister everywhere. Oh and whatever you do not come down into the village in three days. Do you understand?"

"Wh..."

"Don't ask."

Biyu slithers off to the village.

"What's our next move?" Genkuro asks.

"We're going to fix your relationship with Tigress, send a message to the people without causing a panic, and then setup something that can hit birds."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to R&amp;R. <strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Date With A Femme Fatale

**Kung Fu Panda 5 Chapter 7: Date With A Femme Fatale **

Genkuro was waiting anxiously in a luxurious restaurant. The table setting was almost as good as the Winter Feast up in the Jade Palace. Then a feline shows up on the other side of the table.

"Ah, Tigress glad you can make it," Genkuro starts.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for taking advantage of you in your dream and taking over your body plus destroying more than half of the village."

"What makes you think I am going to accept the apologize?"

"I brought you…" Genkuro pulling something from under a table.

Tigress instinctive reacted to it as a weapon and threw her bowl at him. Genkuro caught the bowl.

"It just a gift, open it to see."

"No way I'm not opening it, for all I know there is an explosive in there."

"Fine I'll open it."

Genkuro opens the box to reveal a necklace with rubies incased in slick sliver, "This is your mother's necklace."

He leaves on the table for Tigress to inspect as he moves to the counter where the bartender is cleaning cups and glasses.

"Excuse me I would like a wine."

"Of course sir which one would you like?" Bartender changing his attention to him.

"Huli? What took you so long to show up? I thought you were going to leave me with her."

"Well you thought wrong my brother. If I left you with her she would kill one hundred times over."

"So, what should I do next?"

"Order foods I mean you don't want your lady to starve do you?"

"Alright, I'll take a grape wine."

"Here you go. Oh and I will be denying that I am here if you thank me because I needed to help the other assemble the air explosives right now. Your situation probably needs more help."

"Thanks."

"Who are you?"

Genkuro giving a smirk as he walks back to Tigress.

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly between the two. Genkuro was walking Tigress to the steps of the palace.

"Thanks for the date."

"No problem."

Tigress seemed to show her emotions for the first time. Genkuro turn and walks toward a shadowy figure in an alleyway.

"Thanks Huli for being there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Anyways we are going to plan B about warning the valley to get the heck out of here."

"What's plan B?"

"We're blowing up the village."

"What! Are you crazy? I just fixed my relationship with Tigress, I can't… I won't blow up the village again."

"Genkuro calm down I'm kidding."

"Oh I thought you were serious."

"We're going to burn the village and don't worry it's safer if since you can control the fire."

"Okay… I guess that sounds much better."

They both head to the outer perimeter of the village to where their whole family was building the cannon and packing bags of explosives.

"Hey Rei can you hand me that bag?" Huli asks.

Rei hands him the bag and he lights it and throws it on the bridge connecting to the outer rice fields. Then finally it explodes collapsing the bridge into the water.

"Why are we blowing up the bridges?" Yue asks curiously.

"Well this is like what Somme is doing. He is cutting out the support of the valley. Why do you think he attacked surrounding provinces? It's to ensure that there is no way to contact the outer world for help and the more people in one place the more food. Plus this gives us time to set up the air cannons and get you guys to work with them. They probably are cutting off supplies movement into this village right now. Cutting them off from their rice field will fit the description."

"Alright I'm testing this one right now," Li announces.

He loads a bag of explosives then puts bamboo divider on top of the bag and puts another one on top of the other. There are two wire one that ignites the bag below and the one above. He lights the bottom one and then the top one. The bag below lunges the top on upward to high height and then that explodes.

"Works well." Ryuu comments.

They all setup the explosive under bridges and lit a fire of bamboo for Genkuro to use as fire arrows. They started an evacuation; people didn't seem to take it too well obviously, they rushed up the stairs as fast as they could, trying to get away from the fire. Everyone was now in the arena trying to find love ones and curious to see what was happening.

Master Shifu was walking around in front of the Jade Palace looking at this event. Po and the Five were down in the valley doing a search and rescue in the rubble trying to do what was needed. Po was looking to see if his dad was okay.

Mr. Ping woke up to see that the village was at flames and started making noodle for the people that were up in the palace arena.

"Dad, are you okay?" Po asks running into the noodle shop.

"Yes of course my boy. I need to make noodles for those people."

"Dad we need to go now, the valley isn't safe anymore."

"Look Po I need to help and this is a way to help."

"Okay just stay inside until we know that taken out the threat."

Po leaves his dad to noodle making and met up with Mantis and Monkey who were passing by on a patrol search.

"Hey, guys have you seen anything yet?"

"No nothing ,it's like those guys were ghost," Mantis says. "After the volley of arrow they disappeared."

"Well we did find this out in the middle of the field," Monkey giving Po a metal scale plating.

"Looks like it got caught on one of the plants when they ran away," Mantis explains.

Po observes the plating closely and realizes, "Wasn't Genkuro wearing one of these on Tigress' date last night?"

"Yeah he did, but there is no way he could have done this. I mean there were at least three hundred arrows."

"He had helped last time didn't he?"

"Yeah, but since when did he have an army of wolves and scorpions behind him."

"It's been six month Monkey anything could have happen."

"Help someone help!" A feminine voice coming from an inn.

Po, Monkey and Mantis run to the distressed victim. They walk in on Mei trying to help Li under a wooden support beam. Po and Mantis lift the beam off of Li and he seems not to be injured from the beam falling on him.

"Thank you for the assist my name is…"

"Li, you're another one of the Wuxi Warrior," Po finishes. "You're also Mei and you're part of the Wuxi Warriors too."

"Let me guess big fan."

"Yes, I am."

The sun started to rise and the Kung Fu masters setup the anti-air cannons that Li made. They made quick progression. They were done in the afternoon just in time because a squadron of eagle flew over with flamethrowers in their talons and raining hell on the valley ground. Li, Mei, Yue, and Ryuu lit the cannon interconnecting wires firing bag of explosive at the eagles. The projectiles gotten multiple eagles at a time. Even though there were many of them left they all retreated. Everyone reloaded their cannons just in case there was another wave headed their way.

* * *

><p>Huli, Genkuro and Rei had come across a hidden strike base that was close to the valley when they were making their way to Temple. They took all of the people harboring the camp, but an eagle escaped to warn the eagles that left to do a bombing run on the village.<p>

"This might hold off on the invasion, but not for long. We need to get to the temple quick."

"I'll send a fire hawk back to the others."

"Do you think we can truly win this war?" Rei doubts.

"Nothing free Rei, we probably have to take our own lives to win. Lives are taken in the wars. Look Rei if you don't want to this then go back."

"No, I'll stick with you to the end."

"Okay the fire hawks are going back with a message."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R if you like.**


	9. Chapter 8: He's Back

**Kung Fu Panda 5 Chapter 8: He's Back**

**Five hours later…**

It been five hours since the eagle's bombing run on the village. It was quiet as nothing has happen and the people are waiting in anticipation of the next move that Somme has installed for them, but mostly nothing.

Huli, Genkuro and Rei could see the pillars of earth from the Thread of Hope hovering in the sky, as they got closer to these; they found themselves on the edge of the retractable roof of the temple. There were five cloaked figures standing on the edges of the star that was drawn on the ground. The Soothsayer of Shen was chanting words of some sort couldn't really be made out.

The Sword of Heroes was held in place by the retractable roof. In between the twin bladed sword held the meteorite. Then all of a sudden the pillars of earth shed their outer there outer layers to reveal huge violet crystal. They begin to spin in the causing clouds to form around them and then lighting of vivid purple strike something before the meteorite. It has been conducted to the Invisible Trident of Destiny and hitting the rock. It builds up charge and can be told be the jade incased within the Sword of Heroes, the more lightning entering, the jade became an evil violet.

Finally the charge built up and then redirected to the ground where it started to form a figure. The construction was rapid and completed in seconds.

"Ah, it's great to be back," Somme announces. "Thank you Soothsayer, you have completed your services."

The Soothsayer says nothing and leaves into the bamboo forest.

"Master, here are your potions," Shen says bowing to Somme.

"I cannot retrieve them outside of this circle since that blasted Huli cursed me."

"Then I will hand it to you through this invisible barrier."

"No, if they past this barrier they will lose the special abilities they offer."

Then multiple knives fly toward Somme, but his hearing were impeccable and manage to dodge them.

"Well, well, well, it isn't my girlfriend."

"Shut up!" Rei says and jumps backward.

Genkuro assist by spinning his spear making lines of fire causing Somme to retreat. He does multiple flips backwards to avoid and then propel himself off the ground. Shen throw the Crystal of Ogana to him and then he twists it, causing it to split in two. The crystal levitates rippling a hole in time and space, gulping Somme into darkness.

Huli runs in after, he grabs the meteorite and then enter the shrinking hole. Rei and Genkuro follow after and the portal dissipates with the crystal. A couple of seconds later a portal opens behind Shen and the rest.

"Somme is that you?" Shen asks.

"Yes it is. I just sent myself a couple of seconds into the future and I sent them into a wild goose chase."

"What do you mean?"

"I change the time I chose of the crystal just after I entered, they'll be looking for me for a long time."

"Brilliant master, absolutely brilliant."

"So, how long do you think until they come back?" Tai Lung asks.

"Not fast enough to save their precious friends," Somme laughs and drinking his potions.

Somme then shoots lightning from his hands into the direction of the valley gives himself a clean path toward it.

"What do we do with the gorilla?" Hsi asks.

"Kill him; he should die with his brother."

"Yes master," Hsi says and leaves to get Bo.

"I'll meet you all there," Somme says and speeds off.

"That potion definitely help him with speed," Scorpio comments.

"Too bad we can use them too. If we did, he'd take our souls back."

They all leave to get to the Valley of Peace.

All of the valley could see the thunder storm that had resurrected Somme and they all had a bad feeling that he's back.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpio: One more thing before I go if you do not review I will make sure that the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five suffers when I get my hands or claws on them.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**Kung Fu Panda 5 Chapter 9: Epilogue **

**6 years later…**

The day was bright and warm. The people start their day as the same, get up, take care of hygiene, eat breakfast and go to work, but the apartment complex in downtown New York City was a little different. The residents woke up to a fire in the building, firefighters rush to save the civilian in the building. Everyone focused on the burning building, so no one noticed a portal ripping open at the end of the block. Three people fell out of it.

"Finally we're back aaannnnddd we're still not back," Genkuro says with a slight frown.

"Yes, I forgot to mention you need to pick up one thing before I can send you back to your time," A lady explains.

"Well, Emma what is it?" Rei asks.

"It's in that burning building," Emma pointing in the burning build's direction.

"Alright, that shouldn't be hard. When is this?" Huli asks.

"We're in New York City the year 2006."

"At least this is better than sabotaging Nazi's plan for six years," Rei comments.

Huli runs into the burning build like it was nothing. He climbs through a hole in the floor board from above; he opens his paw for a crystal to appear from his hand and points up to his right. He climbs a set of broken staircases and kicks in a door when he checks his crystal again. There in the room was a baby a snow leopard. Huli jumps out of the window and rolls on the pavement to avoid injury.

"My baby, my baby thank you," A worried mother taking the cub.

Then her face went from joy to lifeless. She begins to fall to the ground with blood slowly running down her mouth. A man behind her had just stabbed her in the lower spine. He prepares the same fate for the baby, until Huli stuns him by hitting joints on his body with his baton. Then the police arrested him for murder and attempted murder. Huli disappears in the commotion and back to the group.

"Why do we need a baby?" Rei asks.

"You will see," Emma says opening another portal to jumps through.

They all hopped into the time portal and go to another place. In an instant they were back at the Jade Palace grounds.

"Now we're back, finally," Genkuro says with relief.

"We're not out of the bushes yet Genkuro," Huli says.

Huli approaches the two large wooden doors and puts the cub there still wrapped in his little blanket. Then he does what he does best and disappears. After a few minutes a young Master Shifu opens the door to find a cub there and all alone in the dark night.

"Now can we go back," Genkuro asks.

"I also forgot to mention another detail. I can't bring you back there in the perfect position. It can't be done you'll be one second ahead or behind. Follow the crystal to where it point and you shall be there in no time. One more thing the closer you get to your destination the faster the time moves in the present for you. I must go now there is another guardian who need's my assistance in his dimension."

She opens a portal and heads back to the time zone, while Huli, Rei and Genkuro go through another one that opened next to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading or did you watch the words. Please review I mean come on for Huli he wants one right Huli.**

**Huli: No, not really I mean it's goo enough to know that they are reading this.**

**See i told you he wants a review.**


End file.
